


In Dreams

by Shleymeister



Series: Dreams on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Smut, Viktor spelled with K, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are finally at that point of intimacy.A spinoff of Still DreamingCan be read as a stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg... you ask and you shall receive.   
> I actually did it so go read this you thirsty readers.   
> Haha, thank you for supporting my fanfic- my gift of appreciation.

When they dreamt together, they didn't always skate. Sometimes, they cuddled in a nice apartment. Viktor noticed it looked identical to his own. 

Normally, on those nights, Viktor waits on the couch until Yuuri comes scampering towards him and they snuggle and talk for the majority of the time. 

This time, Yuuri wasn't in a scampering mood. He narrowed his eyes at Viktor, and doesn't make a move into his waiting arms. 

“Yuuri…?” Viktor said, looking up at his soulmate with slight concern. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri said sternly. He raised his hand and tapped on the exposed side of his neck. It was a small, but very noticeable hickey on Yuuri's pale skin.

Oh, Viktor thought, his smile got bigger, it's still there. Viktor leaned up from the couch and placed his hands under his chin, eyeing the darkened mark. He licked his lips and said, “Yuuri? Did I do something.” 

Yuuri sighed and moved toward Viktor, allowing himself to be dragged into his lap. “You know exactly what you did. You know exactly what happens when you give me a kiss mark in our dreams. It stays there until it would normally heal. Remember, what we do in here, affects our bodies out there.” Yuuri leaned in close Viktor, their foreheads touching. The Russian skater was surprised at Yuuri's boldness, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. They haven't seen each other awake yet, and Viktor wanted all of those Americans that Yuuri has to hang around with to know to back off. Yuuri had a soulmate and they weren't platonic. 

“Yuuri, I don't see what the big deal is.” He nipped at the mark, feeling Yuuri tense from the action. “You could give me one, you know? I don't mind having everyone know that I have a beautiful,” he pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's jaw, “wonderful soulmate that I am very much in love with.” 

Yuuri's annoyance dissipated into embarrassment at Viktor's words. He subconsciously leaned away from Viktor, blushing. “It's not that I don't want people to know, it's just that it's unprofessional. I'm practicing my jumps and I have to hear my rinkmate tell me in front of everyone that I have a hickey on my neck.” Yuuri mumbled, “It's embarrassing.” 

Viktor smiled and leaned closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his back to bring him flushed against Viktor's chest. “What if I were to leave them in places you could cover up?” Viktor said, softly rubbing their noses together affectionately. Viktor looked up at his soulmate, mischief swirled along with lust in his blue eyes. His hand moved from Yuuri's back to his chest in a soft caress. “Like here, for example.” Viktor said, tapping against Yuuri's covered collarbone. He grins and dips Yuuri back to place a hot kiss against his covered nipple. “Or here would work.” He said, eyes darting back at Yuuri. The Japanese skater was blushing profusely, staring down at Viktor in astonishment. 

They stayed silent for a moment, until Yuuri realized he was waiting for him to respond, to give him permission. He sighed softly, the thought of Viktor's mouth on his skin sent small tingles through his stomach. “Viktor,” he whispered, “do you want me to take my shirt off? Is that it?”

“Without a doubt, I wouldn't mind seeing how your body looks as it tenses and shivers under my touch as I bite and suck every spot I can-” Viktor was interrupted because before he could finish, Yuuri moved away and nodded. He took ahold of the end of his shirt and lifted it off of his head. 

Yuuri's bare torso was exposed to him, and Viktor immediately went to work, nipping and kissing the newly shown flesh. Viktor smiled inwardly when Yuuri whimpered softly at the Russian’s enthusiastic bite on Yuuri's collarbone. He smoothed his tongue over the bite before latching on and starting to make a new mark. 

Yuuri started to squirm, the sensation and the knowledge of Viktor marking him sent a wave heat through his torso and sparks of arousal through his fingertips. He leans on Viktor, his breathing suddenly labored. The platinum blond, enjoying how sensitive his soulmate was, lifted his lips off of the reddening skin and then moved up to connect his mouth to Yuuri's. 

Yuuri returned the kiss the moment Viktor set his lips on his. This was something Yuuri was used to, and good at. Since he was eighteen, he and Viktor had made out like teenagers. When he moved to Detroit, their time was lessened and sometimes they spent the dream kissing and touching, exploring each other’s bodies. Never too far, they haven't done anything too intimate. 

Yuuri pushed Viktor back against the couch, moving his hips forward, accidentally grinding on Viktor. The pressure sent pleasant tingles up their spines and Yuuri opened his mouth to allow Viktor's tongue to slide in. The younger man slid his hands into Viktor's hair, feeling bolder as he sucked on his soulmate’s tongue. 

Viktor moaned, his grip around Yuuri tightening as he felt Yuuri's hips ground down on his. His eyes fluttered close, allowing Yuuri to push him back against the couch. 

Viktor and Yuuri were grinding their hips against each other now. Their kissing had stopped in favor of moaning softly against each other's mouths. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri moaned softly. Upon realization of his behavior, he stops his hips and pulls away. Viktor groaned at the loss and Yuuri looked away and said, “Oh no, Viktor! I'm so sorry, I got carried away there and I didn't even ask if it was okay-” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, pulling Yuuri back onto his lap. “Do you really think that I don't want you?” Viktor kissed the newly formed mark on Yuuri's collarbone. “Because Yuuri, I want you more than you could possibly think.” Viktor took ahold of Yuuri's hips ground them against his own. “Now, if you're asking permission for something more intimate,” Viktor nipped at Yuuri's earlobe, his hot breath tingling his skin as he whispered, “I give you my full consent.” 

Yuuri's eyes widened, a small gasp left lips. “V-Viktor, are- are you saying you want to- um, you know.” Yuuri said, averting his eyes from Viktor's darkened eyes. 

“I'm not going to force or ask anything that you don't want to do.” Viktor said, a soft smile on his face. “I always want to be with you. I don't care in what way.” 

Yuuri looked up to meet his gaze, it was dark, smoldering, and it made Yuuri want him even more. “Viktor,” Yuuri began, licking his lips before continuing, “I will always want you, too. I love you. I want to be more…” Yuuri looked away, losing his nerve as he mumbled, “intimate.”

Viktor stared at his soulmate and he smiled. “Yuuri,” he brought his hand up to cup his cheek. “You never fail to surprise me.” Yuuri smiled at the praise, his eyes brighten in joy. He leaned down to kiss Viktor, a kiss that he gladly reciprocated. 

Viktor kissed Yuuri a few more times before he reluctantly moved back. “Yuuri, this apartment has a bedroom, would you… like to move to the bed.” He stroked Yuuri's back lightly and he shivered in response. 

Yuuri shifted off of Viktor, taking his hand as he looked at him expectantly. “Let's go, then.” 

Viktor moved up to Yuuri quickly, running towards the bedroom. On his way to the room, he grabbed Yuuri and connected his lips to Yuuri's. Yuuri moaned in response. 

He trailed his lips to Yuuri's neck, forgetting about his earlier deal and sucked on his pulse point. Yuuri whimpered in response, tilting his neck and fisting his hands through Viktor's platinum hair. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, breathless. “I thought we were going to the bedroom,” Yuuri tilted his head towards Viktor's ear, “unless you want to do it against the wall?” 

Viktor stopped his ministrations against his neck, and looked up at Yuuri, pupils blown wide. “Some other time, Yuuri.” He mumbled, then groaned, “How are you like this? You're all shy with kissing, but now you're like an animal. It's not fair, I wasn't ready for my perfect soulmate to be so seductive.” He purred into Yuuri's ear. 

Yuuri flushed, slightly embarrassed at Viktor bringing his behavior up, it was more his fault than Yuuri's. Viktor was far too tantalizing, he couldn't help but want to be with him. Yuuri pushed his soulmate off of him, moving them away from the wall and to the door. 

Viktor followed like a lost puppy, never letting their bodies separate as they landed on the bed. Viktor landed on top of him and leaned up to take off his shirt, revealing his toned torso to Yuuri, who flushed when he saw it. 

Yuuri slid his hand down Viktor's chest, biting his lip at his reaction to the soft fingers lightly scratching down. Viktor groaned and leaned down to kiss one of Yuuri's nipples, then nip, enjoying his soulmate’s soft cry when he bit harder than before. 

“Viktor! Stop teasing, I thought we were going on a more intimate route.” Yuuri said in a breathy voice. 

Viktor looked up, “This is intimate, Yuuri. Unless, you would like me to do something specific.” Those blue eyes narrowed, and a smirk curled on his lips. “'I'll do whatever you want me to, all you have to do is speak up.” 

Yuuri leaned his head back, “You're embarrassing.” He huffed in response, glaring at Viktor. 

Viktor chuckled, and nipped at his rib, “Yuuri, I'm going easy on you, I'm surprised you can't simply tell me what you want.” Viktor's ocean eyes sparkle in amusement, “How about I give you some options, hm?” He trails his hand down to the edge of his pants. “I could take your pants off and suck you off right here.” Yuuri's breath hitched, “Oh! Too bad we don't have any lube, that could be real fun.” Viktor said, grinning at Yuuri's scandalized expression. 

“V-Viktor, you can't just say things like that!” Yuuri exclaimed, but not exactly wanting him to stop. 

“When I talk like this, you seem to react quite beautifully.” Viktor said, lips grazing the sensitive skin of his abdomen. An idea struck Viktor, “Hey Yuuri, do you think that the lube I keep in the table will be here? This is pretty much a replica of my room.”

“I don’t know- why?” Yuuri looked over to where Viktor moved over to, he was digging around in the bedside table. 

“I was right! Yuuri, there's lube here!” Viktor said, his hand with the bottle in his grasp, emerging victorious from the drawer. 

“How did y-” Yuuri was about to ask before he stopped himself at the realization that Viktor kept lube in the bedside table in his bedroom. He has many images pop into his mind, very dirty images that sent a shiver through this body. 

“What are you thinking about, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, coming back to straddle his soulmate. He ground his hips against Yuuri's, and dipped his head down to kiss him. 

“Nothing- ah! N-Nothing,” he stammered at the hot kiss his jugular. 

Viktor hummed, nipping at the soft skin. “Really? That's disappointing,” he cooed into Yuuri's ear. “I was so excited to hear about what you wanted me to do to you.” He moved his hand to scratch down Yuuri's chest, “Are you going to make me guess? Yuuri, you tease.” He said, smiling and then placed an affectionate kiss on his collarbone. Then, ran his tongue over his soulmate’s nipple. His eyes were on Yuuri's face as he blew lightly. 

Yuuri breath hitched, shivering at the cool sensation. He leaned up to Viktor's lips, and took the initiative and pressed his lips against Viktor's. The Russian sighed against Yuuri's lips in contentment. The kiss was soft, and they simply sat there each other's arms. The became more heated when Yuuri grew bold and moved his hand to press against Viktor's clothed erection. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor purred against his lips. “Are you getting naughty on me, now? How, bold-Ah!” He moaned when Yuuri ground his hand against him. He grinned, and nipped at Viktor's neck. 

“The tables have turned, Vitya. How do you feel about that?” Yuuri said, feeling giddy at the sight of his soulmate, the famous ice skater, flushed all because of him. 

Viktor connected their lips roughly, entwining their tongues quickly. He moved his hand to tangle his fingers into the black strands. Yuuri moaned into his mouth. 

Viktor broke the kiss to whisper hotly in Yuuri's ear, his breathing slightly labored, “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, “Do you want me to blow you?” He continued, his free hand shifting to Yuuri's pants. “I'll do whatever you want, just tell me.” Viktor said, desperation slightly whining in his voice as he rubs his hand against Yuuri's erection.

Yuuri keened against Viktor, “I don't care what you do to me, as long as it's you.” He rubbed his nose affectionately against his soulmates. “I love you.” 

Viktor blinked at Yuuri, shocked. His soulmate had never told him that his love was reciprocated. Tears well up in his eyes as he cups his beloved’s cheek. 

Yuuri's eyes widened at the sight of Viktor's tears, “I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?” He asked, his heart beating frantically. 

Viktor laughed softly. “Of course not, it's just- how is it you're always able to surprise me?” He said, then planting a kiss on Yuuri's lips before he could answer, “I love you, too.” 

Yuuri's cheeks burned. “Viktor,” he whispered. 

“Yuuri,” he said, shifting his soulmate's body to lay back. Viktor positioned himself between Yuuri's legs, moving his hands down to his hips. “You have no idea how many times I have thought of this, of you like this, under me.” He pressed his crotch against Yuuri's ass. He rubbed against him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I would touch myself at the thought of you like this.” 

Yuuri gasped as Viktor slipped a hand under his pants and began to stroke him. Yuuri was already hard, and the direct contact has him moaning. “Viktor, you-” he moans when Viktor flicked his wrist just right over the head of Yuuri's cock. “Fuck.” 

Viktor smiled down at him, he quickened the pace of his hand. He relished in Yuuri's soft gasps and moans, determined to get him louder, he took the lube in his hand. In order to uncap the tube, he had to remove his hand from Yuuri's cock. 

“What, Viktor?” Yuuri blinked, sitting up. “What are you doing?” He asked, silently wanting to know why he stopped. 

“I'm going to fuck you,” Viktor said, spreading the liquid over his fingers. He used his free hand to slip Yuuri's pants down. His cock sprang out, slapping his stomach. Yuuri flushed in embarrassment at the lewd sound and kicked off his sweatpants. “I'm going to stretch you open with my fingers. Then, I'm going to fuck you with my cock.” Viktor said, circling his lubed fingers around Yuuri's entrance.

Yuuri's body felt like it was burning, his bangs damp from sweat. “Oh God, Viktor!” He exhaled sharply when Viktor slipped in his finger. It was an uncomfortable sensation, until he rubbed his finger against his walls, sending pleasurable sparks in his abdomen. Yuuri bit his lip, a small squeak escaping his throat. 

Viktor's eyes snapped from his ministrations to Yuuri's face. A small smile formed on his face as he repeated the action. “Did I find something Yuuri? That was quick.” He said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He started to thrust his finger inside Yuuri, adding another carefully. 

Yuuri moaned, his toes curling. “That feels good.” He moaned when Viktor pushed another finger in, the stretch slightly painful at Viktor's enthusiastic thrusting. 

“You look beautiful like this.” Viktor said, as his arm started to cramp from thrusting inside Yuuri. He let his arm rest and went to kiss along his soulmate’s thighs. “God, Yura, I love your thighs.” Viktor bit down on his soft, sensitive skin, enjoying the way his muscles tensed. 

“Viktor, please. Can you, just-” Yuuri gasped out, feeling Viktor's tongue on his skin. 

“Can I what? Yuuri, remember you have to tell me with your words.” Viktor smiled, resuming his motions to thrust inside Yuuri. 

“Ah! Yes, that! Please more.” Yuuri begged, lifting his hips against Viktor's hand. 

“Do you think you're ready for my cock? Yura, you are so tight. I don't know how I'm gonna last inside of you.” Viktor said in a low rumble. 

Yuuri would normally feel embarrassed, but the desperation pumping through his veins made him moan wantonly. “Yes, please. Viktor, fuck me.” He cried out when Viktor enveloped the head of Yuuri's cock into his mouth. “Ah, t-that's not fair,” he whined out, his thighs quivering and abdomen pulsing. “Vitya, please wait!” 

Viktor stilled his fingers inside Yuuri. The head slipped out of his mouth. “Yuuri? Are you okay? Did I push you too far?” He asked, his blue eyes wide in worry. 

Yuuri sat up, brushing the bangs out of Viktor's eyes. “It was great,” he said, panting. “I just, didn't want to come without you inside me.” 

Viktor stared at him, his cock twitching at Yuuri's words. “Fuck, Yuuri. That's not fair. How can you be so hot?” 

Yuuri flushed at his words, “J-Just fuck me already.” 

Viktor smiled, and pulled his fingers out. “Of course.” He gripped Yuuri's thighs to wrap around his waist, positioning his lubed cock right at his opening. He took his soulmate’s palm in hand and kissed the top of it. Then, he thrust his hips up into Yuuri. 

Yuuri's grip on Viktor's hand tightened at the sudden feeling of being full. Viktor stopped his thrusts once he managed to bottom out in Yuuri. His muscles singing with pleasure and his hips twitching, but he kept still to allow Yuuri to get comfortable. 

“Are you okay, my sun?” He asked, rubbing his soft, trembling thighs. 

“Fine.” Yuuri groaned out, tensing at the unfamiliar full sensation. 

Yuuri needed to relax or Viktor was going to go mad. “Yura, my love, please relax. You're already tight enough. I'm gonna lose my mind.” He whined, his silver bangs clinging to his forehead. 

Yuuri focused on Viktor, grabbing his hair to bring him down to kiss him. His legs folded to accommodate his weight. Grinning against Viktor's lips, he tightened himself around his soulmate, enjoying the string of Russian curses that came from his lover’s mouth. 

Viktor bit down harshly on Yuuri's neck, right on the mark that started this all. A loud yelp left his mouth and the sudden pain allowed him to relax the pressure on Viktor. 

“Sorry Yuuri.” He said, soothing the irritated bite with his tongue. 

“You can apologize by moving.” Yuuri said, bucking his hips up. He grunted softly at the pleasurable tingle the movement created. 

Viktor smiled, and then placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. He ran his hand down Yuuri's flat stomach. He trailed his hand to grip Yuuri's thighs. He enjoyed the feeling of the slight pudge on his thighs. Viktor used his grip as leverage and thrust inside Yuuri. 

Yuuri let out a sharp cry in response, his body flushed as Viktor set a steady pace. He couldn't stop the noises from escaping his mouth. Soft curses in Japanese and parts of Viktor's name escape him as Viktor tilts his hips up to get a better angle to thrust into Yuuri. 

“Yura, what a beautiful sight.” Viktor murmured, his own face flushed. He slowed his pace, staving off his own orgasm. He was close, but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He wanted to be with Yuuri as long as possible. 

“W-wait! Don't slow down! Viktor please!” Yuuri begged, hands shaking at Viktor's shoulders. 

“Don't worry, Yuuri.” He purred, feeling his cock twitch at his soulmate’s beautiful begging. He grasped Yuuri's cock in his hand, jerking him off in a fast pace. “I'll take good care of you.” 

Yuuri dug his nails into Viktor's shoulders, his toes curling at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. His moans got louder when Viktor drove into him faster, keeping the same pace as his hand. 

“I-I love you, fuck- Vitya, please, harder. Oh God, that feels so good.” Yuuri cried out, his moans turned into incomprehensible mix of English and Japanese. 

Viktor went harder, relishing the heavenly feeling of Yuuri clamped around him. It drove him crazy, letting his control go as Yuuri comes undone right in front of him. His soft, pink lips part, his eyes are clenched shut. Yuuri tensed and held his breath as Viktor pushes him over the edge. 

Viktor thrusted into Yuuri wildly, a set pace gone as he chases his own orgasm. Yuuri's body clenched around him in the best way possible. “Yuuri.” He moaned, his mind too muddled to think of any way to tell Yuuri how much he loves him. Then, his vision clouded, heat coiled in his abdomen. He came with his eyes on Yuuri, who was watching him in return.

Viktor came down from his high panting. He blinked several time to regain his vision, never had came that hard in his life before. Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri on his lips. Yuuri thread his fingers through his silver hair.

“I love you, Viktor.” 

“I love you, too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you want, I enjoy your feedback.


End file.
